L'oeil perdu
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Itachi qui a perdu un oeil durant un combat part le chercher mais trouvera t il vraiment son oeil un jour? Fic délire, à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Pas pour les âmes sensibles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour très chers lecteurs!

Alooors, avant de commencer à lire cette fic, je tiens juste à dire que c'est ma toute première fic Naruto (je l'ai rédigée avant de commencer "L'évangile selon Kisame" que j'écris en ce moment avec Snivellus Tonks.) mais ce n'est pas ma première fic. Comme la plupart de mes autres fics, cette fic est une fic délire, donc il ne faut rien prendre au sérieux!

En ce qui concerne le rating, j'ai mis M comme sur beaucoup d'autres fics qui sont sur ce compte car c'est assez space et surtout pas pour les âmes sensibles! Il y aura des couplings bizarres genre Sasuke x Itachi ou Kisame x Itachi ou encore un court Sai x Kakashi et j'en passe. Ah et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fans d'Itachi qui s'en prend pas mal dans la gueule... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce personnage, au contraire, je l'adore mais c'était bien plus fort que moi d'en faire un personnage comme dans cette fic.

Bon, je vous ai prévenu alors lisez ou ne lisez pas, mais ne vous plaignez pas trop! lol. Par contre, vous pouvez m'insulter par review.

Nymphadora Snape

* * *

**_Chapitre1: À la recherche de l'oeil perdu_**

Comme tous les premiers mercredis du mois, les membres d'Akatsuki s'étaient regroupés très tôt, vers six heures, dans une grotte sombre et cela faisait déjà huit heures qu'ils étaient ensemble à s'enculer entre eux. Ça avait trop duré, Itachi en avait plus que marre et se leva afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Voyant que son ami allait partir, Kisame le retint:

- Tu vas où comme ça, Itachi? Je te signale que la réunion n'est pas encore finie.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Itachi s'en alla donc, laissant tous les autres continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il en avait marre de toutes ces réunions où les membres en manque se baisaient entre eux dans le noir. Il en avait marre parce que tout ça l'énervait: il n'avait pas rejoint ce groupe pour voir des gars se masturber devant lui et boire des bols de sperme! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ressentirait de nouveau ce sentiment qui lui donnait envie de tuer tout le monde sur son passage. Itachi pâlit un peu et regarda ses mains: avec elles, il avait tué tout un tas de monde et il devait recommencer.

- Eh, ça va pas, tu n'avais l'air de t'amuser aujourd'hui?

C'était Kisame, qui l'avait rejoint. Cet homme avec une tête de requin était son ami mais il ne comprenait pas: jamais il ne s'était amusé durant la réunion de partouze d'Akatsuki! Et ça, Kisame ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais remarqué l'ennui qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Itachi puisque lui, Kisame était toujours chaud pour sodomiser quelqu'un et c'est pourquoi il devait le tuer... Itachi l'attaqua sans crier gare, mais Kisame l'évita de justesse:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Itachi!! s'écria l'attaqué. C'est moi, Kisame!!

- Je sais bien, et c'est pour ça que je dois te tuer, répondit Itachi calmement.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai encore fait? Depuis que tu ne vois plus très bien, je t'ai guidé pour chacun de tes pas, j'ai toujours très bien pris soin de toi! Pourquoi tu veux me tuer?? Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux parce que j'ai mangé ta part de gâteau au chocolat, hier soir? Si c'est ça, on ira en acheter, et pour me faire pardonner, je te paye aussi un ramen ce soir!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

Itachi ne répondit pas car ce qu'il allait répondre était tellement compliqué que Kisame ne le comprendrait pas. Il prit alors ses shurikens en guise de réponse et les lança vers Kisame qui, ne voulant pas se laisser faire, riposta.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre, Kisame! J'ai mon Sharingan, fit Itachi.

- Oui, mais moi, je connais toutes tes faiblesses, je te connais comme personne! Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'attaques! Veux-tu trahir Akatsuki ou quoi?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir Akatsuki mais c'est une bonne idée: je vais tous vous tuer!

- Mais pourquoi!?

Ils s'échangeaient ces propos tout en se battant et quand les autres membres d'Akatsuki sortirent de leur cachette, ils furent assez surpris de voir que ces deux là, qui s'entendaient habituellement très bien, étaient en train de se battre comme jamais.

- Tous les couples se disputent au moins une fois dans leur vie, ils ont dû avoir quelques différents, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous alors laissons les se battre, avait dit Tobi quand les kunais de Itachi s'étaient dirigés vers eux.

Tous les membres visés reculèrent mais Itachi les visa de nouveau, bien décidé à les tuer tous.

- Fuyez! Il est devenu fou!! cria Kisame vers les autres. Il veut tous vous tuer, c'est un traître! Il veut anéantir Akatsuki!!!

- Un traître? Vite, il faut le tuer! Yeah! Fit Deidara avec un grand sourire, content de pouvoir se battre.

Alors, tout le monde se jeta sur Itachi et ils se battirent durant des heures. Bien que seul contre tous, Itachi savait qu'il gagnerait car il sentait bien qu'il était le plus fort, mais, à un moment donné, un de ses adversaires lui arracha un oeil et Itachi se retrouva borgne. Toutefois, malgré ce handicap, Itachi réussit tout de même à tuer tous les membres d'Akatsuki et, à la tombée de la nuit, il ne restait plus que Kisame qui était encore en vie mais, à court de chakra, il était à bout de force. Alors Itachi se dirigea vers lui, kunai en main, bien décidé à le massacrer comme les autres.

- Tu vas mourir Kisame, adieu, annonça-t-il.

- Non!

Incapable de se battre et sans nul part où se cacher, Kisame tendit sa main vers Itachi comme pour l'arrêter mais il tomba à la renverse en perdant son équilibre. Itachi continuait cependant à avancer quand la main de Kisame toucha quelque chose de rond et humide. Il le prit pour voir ce que c'était quand Itachi s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et Kisame put remarquer qu'il tenait dans sa main un oeil: l'oeil d'Itachi. Alors, lorsque Kisame essaya d'écraser l'oeil entre son pouce et l'index, l'expression d'Itachi changea, terrorisé à l'idée de voir son oeil aplati et réduit en bouillie.

- Eh, mon oeil! s'écria-t-il. Ne l'abîme pas, comment je vais faire après sinon!

Kisame comprit alors qu'il avait en monnaie d'échange une chose très importante pour Itachi et répliqua vivement:

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton oeil, laisse-moi partir!

Bien que très attaché à son oeil, Itachi décida de le sacrifier pour pourvoir finir la tuerie qu'il avait commencé car il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié. Un sourire mesquin de dessina sur son visage et, comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, Kisame balança l'oeil au loin et courut aussi vite qu'il put pour s'enfuir. Mais Itachi le rattrapa.

- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, Kisame, fit Itachi. Pourquoi veux-tu vivre ainsi, en fuyant et en monnayant ta vie?

- Je ne veux pas encore mourir, répondit alors Kisame, j'ai encore tout à un tas de chose à faire!

- Comme quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda Itachi

- J'ai encore des rêves que je n'ai pas réalisés, j'ai envie de devenir encore plus fort...

C'était comme Sasuke il y a des années: il voulait vivre. Quand on a des rêves, c'est qu'on est en vie... alors il ne voulait pas tuer Kisame qui avait encore au moins un rêve à réaliser. Itachi tourna alors le dos à Kisame car il savait que celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger de peur et de fatigue.

- Je vais te laisser la vie sauve, Kisame, parce que tu dois vivre pour faire ce dont tu as envie, mais promets-moi que tu viendras me tuer lorsque tu auras atteint ton but. J'espère que tu deviendras plus fort que moi et que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu pourras me tuer.

- Mais Itachi...

- Si tu ne viens pas me tuer, alors c'est moi qui irai te tuer. Quand on n'a plus de rêves, on a plus de raisons de vivre... Disant ses mots, Itachi disparut.

- Pff, il est devenu fou, Itachi! Il va falloir qu'on le remette sur le droit chemin, fit Tobi qui débarqua derrière Kisame.

- Ouais, on l'a piégé dans une illusion et Itachi ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais j'espère qu'il reviendra très vite à lui parce que je l'aimais bien, moi! dit Tobi.

Et tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se dispersèrent de nouveau en attendant la prochaine réunion de partouze générale.

Maintenant que pour Itachi les membres d'Akatsuki ne se résumaient plus qu'à Kisame, il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de son oeil perdu. C'était maintenant son désir, son rêve, cette envie que de retrouver son oeil gauche, parce que ce n'était pas très pratique de voir avec un seul oeil.

Comme Kisame avait balancé l'oeil vers le nord, Itachi fit route dans cette direction. Il savait qu'en prenant ce chemin, il se retrouverait dans un village où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et, à cette idée de découvrir un nouveau paysage, il se sentit un peu heureux.

La lune était très haute dans le ciel lorsque Itachi commença à avoir sommeil. Il se dit qu'il pouvait dormir dans une auberge, puisqu'il était arrivé dans le village. Mais comme il vit un salon de massage et qu'il voulait bien se faire masser, Itachi entra dans ce salon et attendit sur un banc de la salle d'attente que la masseuse ait fini avec le client qu'elle avait sous la main. Quand soudain, il entendit:

- Pff, où est-ce que j'ai mis mes lunettes?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit la masseuse.

Curieux, Itachi vit avec son sharingan la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce: la masseuse aidait le client à chercher mais sans faire exprès, elle écrasa les lunettes qui étaient tombées par terre.

- Ah zut, je les ai cassées! fit la dame.

- Oh, non... Il va falloir que je m'en paye une autre paire! Je ne verrai plus rien avec celles-là.

Le jeune homme se rhabilla et mit ses lunettes cassées dans sa poche, et comme la dame se dirigeait vers la caisse, il dit:

- Bon, pour le massage, vous enverrez la note chez Orochimaru comme d'habitude.

- Oui, monsieur.

Puis le jeune homme sortit de la salle, quand il vit Itachi qui s'était mis debout pour entrer dans la salle à son tour. Mais en voyant Itachi, le jeune homme parut surpris et lui dit:

- Mais Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais avec Orochimaru, moi!

- Euh?

- Je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses, suis-moi! Je vais te raccompagner, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas rester avec Orochimaru parce qu'il aime lécher tout ce qui bouge mais quand tu vas te promener sans sa permission, c'est moi qui prends, alors, pense un peu à moi...!

- Hum, excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas... essaya de lui dire Itachi, mais rien à faire: le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il avait affaire à Sasuke.

Alors, n'essayant même plus de démentir, Itachi le suivit. Comme il connaissait déjà Orochimaru, il en déduisit qu'il était certainement dans le village du Son... Ils marchèrent lentement: le jeune homme ne voulait pas marcher sur une crotte de chien et comme il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il avançait prudemment et Itachi, quant à lui, cherchait son oeil gauche tout en marchant. Mais quand ils arrivèrent chez Orochimaru, le jeune homme avait marché sur une crotte de chien et Itachi n'avait toujours pas trouvé pas son oeil.

Orochimaru, qui aperçut Kabuto de la fenêtre du salon, sortit de chez lui et le rejoignant, il s'exclama:

- Mais Kabuto, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes lunettes!? Et tu pues comme un âne, tu as encore marché sur une crotte!

- Mais on m'a cassé mes lunettes... expliqua Kabuto.

- Pff, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir te payer une paire de lunettes! Franchement, tu devrais mettre des lentilles.

- Hum, toussota Itachi pour faire remarquer sa présence.

- Oh, Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda alors Orochimaru, un peu surpris.

- Itachi? C'est pas Sasuke? demanda Kabuto, se rapprochant à deux millimètres du concerné pour mieux voir.

- Mais non, espèce de bigleux! s'écria Orochimaru en donnant un coup de pied à Kabuto. Tu vois pas que c'est le frère de Sasuke?!

- Bah, non j'ai pas mes lunettes...

- Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Itachi? Demanda Orochimaru. C'est Akatsuki qui t'envoie pour me tuer?

- Ah non, j'ai tué tous les membres d'Akatsuki, sauf Kisame, ce matin, répondit Itachi d'un naturel déconcertant. Non, je suis là parce que ton ami ci-présent m'a dit de le suivre, il m'a pris pour Sasuke. Mais ça tombe bien, je cherchais justement un endroit où passer la nuit, j'aime pas trop dormir sur les branches d'arbres alors je me cherchais une auberge mais comme j'aime pas non plus dépenser mon argent de poche, est-ce que tu veux bien que je passe la nuit chez toi?

- Bien sûr, pas de problème, fit Orochimaru. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oeil gauche?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Nous avons tout le temps de discuter de tout ça autour d'un bon repas chaud!

Et Orochimaru laissa Itachi entrer chez lui.

* * *

_... à suivre au chapitre 2_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Un autre oeil perdu_**

- Alors, toi aussi, tu as fui Akatsuki parce que tu en avais marre des partouzes! Moi aussi, c'est pareil, dit Orochimaru en avalant sa part de viande.

- Oui, je trouve ça vraiment horrible les parties de partouze! s'exclama Itachi. En plus, ils sont tous là à faire ce qui leur plaît dans le noir... Moi, je dis: faisons-le en pleine lumière! Faire ça dans le noir, c'est vraiment une idée de pervers!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Itachi! Je sens qu'on s'entendra très bien nous deux! s'exclama Orochimaru qui n'utilisait pas de couverts pour manger car il se servait avec sa langue.

Et comme il parlait en mangeant, il en foutut partout et Itachi dût finir son repas dans une assiette recouverte de postillons d'Orochimaru... mais cela ne le gênait pas du tout.

Puis le soir, Itachi, qui se sentait bien fatigué, alla dormir directement dans la chambre d'ami que lui avait préparée Orochimaru. Comme Itachi ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, ni de vêtements tout courts sous son manteau d'Akatsuki, il fut très vite au lit. Mais alors que la nuit se faisait noire et que tout le monde semblait dormir, Itachi sentit une présence entrer dans la maison d'Orochimaru. Et cette même présence se dirigeait vers la chambre où il dormait... Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne somnambule, Itachi essaya de se rendormir. Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

- Wouah, ça va pas! fit Itachi

Mais la personne était déjà en train de le branler, sans même prendre le temps de lui dire bonjour ni de se présenter. Cependant, la personne dont il ne voyait pas le visage faisait ça si bien avec sa main qu'Itachi ne l'arrêta pas.

Bien content de se retrouver dans un lit avec une personne très douée, Itachi en bon éjaculateur précoce, éjacula trois ou quatre fois en un minimum de temps. Et lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer le cul par l'inconnu, il sentit une jouissance sans pareil et ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Orochimaru, tu es bien rapide aujourd'hui! remarqua l'inconnu dont la voix rappelait maintenant quelque chose à Itachi.

- Eh, Itachi, c'était quoi ce cri!? fit Orochimaru qui entra dans la chambre d'ami en accourant d'un air affolé.

C'est alors qu'Orochimaru vit rouge: Itachi, alors qu'il l'avait bien accueilli, était en train de se faire Sasuke, son cher amant! Ne supportant pas une vue aussi horrible et se sentant trahi par la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment, Orochimaru referma brusquement la porte pour mieux cacher ses larmes et s'en alla en courant, laissant les deux frères dans le même lit.

- Itachi! Je savais pas que tu étais un éjaculateur précoce! remarqua Sasuke en relevant son pantalon. Au moins, sur point-là, je suis plus fort que toi!

Honteux, Itachi ne sut que faire car c'était en vérité la première fois qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un ... Il était bien sûr plus ou moins habitué à baiser avec les autres membres de l'Akatsuki mais ce n'était pas pareil. Avec Sasuke, c'était plus doux et plus fort en même temps, un sentiment contrasté qui l'excitait au plus au point. Mais Itachi chassa ces pensées de sa tête pour en revenir à la réalité: très inquiet pour Orochimaru et désireux de lui expliquer que c'était une erreur, il sortit de la chambre à son tour en laissant Sasuke qui avait l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qui s'était passé devant Orochimaru qui était pourtant son amant.

Le cul à l'air et les boules se balançant dans tous les sens, Itachi rejoignit Orochimaru qui était assis avec un air tout triste au bord d'un petit ruisseau qui coulait à quelques mètres de chez lui.

- Orochimaru! Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Itachi. Il faisait tellement sombre et je m'apprêtais à dormir alors je n'ai pas vu que c'était Sasuke. Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais baisé en faisant moins de bruit!

- Je sais Itachi, je ne t'en veux pas... soupira Orochimaru. Tu sais, tous les matins, je viens ici pour cueillir quelques fleurs et lorsque Sasuke vient me chercher pour qu'on puisse prendre le petit déjeuner, je suis si heureux!! Mais quand je vois Sasuke avec une autre personne que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je m'en veux tellement.

- Il ne faut pas, fit Itachi. Bon, allez, rentrons! Il fait froid dehors et je suis à poils: si on reste trop longtemps ici, je vais prendre froid.

Orochimaru et Itachi rentrèrent dans la maison où Sasuke les attendait avec un petit sac tout rouge de sang, dans la pièce qui servait de salon.

- Ouais, au fait, j'ai trouvé ça par terre, fit Sasuke en ne demandant même pas à Orochimaru si celui-ci allait bien.

Puis ouvrant le sac, il en sortit un oeil étrangement familier à Itachi.

- Mon oeil!? fit Itachi, surpris. Tu l'as trouvé où, Sasuke?!

- Bah, par terre, j'ai failli marcher dessus mais je l'ai pas fait. C'est ton oeil, Itachi? C'est vrai que c'est un oeil d'Uchiha, c'est un sharingan.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'est mon oeil!

Heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son oeil, Itachi alla dans la salle de bain pour le rincer et le remettre dans son orbite. Il voyait enfin de nouveau avec ses deux yeux et Itachi était bien content!! Mais bizarrement, au bout de quelques secondes, il eut une sensation étrange, comme si son oeil retrouvé ne faisait plus ce qu'il voulait. En effet, alors qu'Itachi voulait lire les Aventures de Tintin aux toilettes, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de prendre le dernier Paradis du Batifolage, livre qu'il détestait pourtant par dessus tout. Mais son oeil gauche semblait satisfait de lire ces pages où des phrases perverses étaient inscrites entre des lignes. Et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi réalisa:

- C'est pas mon oeil!

- Quoi!? Mais alors, ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre à perdu son oeil gauche? fit Orochimaru, surpris et surgissant dans les toilettes alors que Itachi était en train de chier. Mais qui pourrait bien avoir un sharingan à son oeil gauche!? Je pensais que tous les Uchiha étaient morts!

- Moi aussi, fit Itachi en s'essuyant et en reposant le livre. Je les ai pourtant tous tués. C'est vraiment étrange mais j'en suis certain: c'est pas mon oeil.

- C'est l'oeil de Kakashi alors, en déduit Sasuke. Il avait un sharingan à son oeil gauche, il l'avait hérité d'un Uchiha. Il l'a peut-être perdu.

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai! Il faut qu'on aille retrouver Kakashi alors, pour lui rendre son oeil!

Disant cela, Itachi enleva son oeil gauche de nouveau et le mit dans le petit sac plein de sang que Sasuke possédait. Très déçu de n'avoir finalement pas pu retrouver son oeil, Itachi était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur et c'est pour ça qu'il se tourna vers Sasuke pour le frapper de toutes ces forces.

- Sasuke, tu es vraiment un bon à rien, tu mérites de mourir! fit-il. Tu as dit que c'était mon oeil alors que ce n'était pas le cas! Franchement, j'aurai jamais dû te laisser en vie quand tu étais encore enfant!

- Eh, oh, on y touche pas à mon Sasuke!! s'écria Orochimaru. Si jamais tu veux le tuer, il faudra d'abord tuer Kabuto parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire aussi facilement! Kabuto! Tue Itachi à ma place!!

Comme Orochimaru gueulait, Kabuto, qui n'avait toujours pas ses lunettes de rechange, se précipita pour le rejoindre mais ne voyant pas la peau de banane qui traînait par là, glissa dessus et tomba à la renverse sur une fenêtre dont les vitres s'étaient brisées en milles morceaux, qui transpercèrent tout le corps de Kabuto qui mourut sous le choc.

- Il est mort et maintenant, je peux tuer Sasuke? demanda Itachi en regardant le corps inerte de Kabuto.

- Non, il va d'abord falloir me tuer, fit Orochimaru. Mais sache que je suis bien plus fort que toi!

- Pff! N'importe quoi! fit Itachi en s'approchant rapidement d'Orochimaru pour l'embrasser. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu es tellement beau et que je te veux vivant! Depuis que je sais que Sasuke et toi êtes ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à te voler: tout ce qui est à Sasuke, je veux que ce soit à moi!

- Pff! fit alors Sasuke, de toute façon, tu as toujours voulu tout ce que j'avais! Mais je sais que tu n'as pas mon endurance en sexe! C'est pour ça que tu es jaloux de moi et que tu veux me piquer Orochimaru! Mais je te le donne, le Orochimaru: j'en veux pas! Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est baiser alors, c'est faisable avec n'importe qui et n'importe quoi!

- Quoi!? Mais c'est pas vrai! Je suis aussi endurant que toi au lit! s'énerva Itachi. Tout à l'heure j'ai éjaculé trop vite parce que justement, tu t'y prenais mal! C'est toi qui es trop nul, Sasuke: j'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai dû éjaculer trop vite!

- Et tu me prends aussi pour un con! s'énerva Sasuke à son tour. On verra bien si je suis vraiment nul! En fait, tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es un puceau et c'est pour ça que tu essaies de rejeter la faute sur moi!!

Et Sasuke se jeta sur Itachi qui était encore et toujours à poils pour l'embrasser goulûment sur la bouche. A la vue de ce spectacle, Orochimaru, qui ne supportait pas de voir Sasuke avec un autre homme que lui, sombra dans une tristesse sans fond qui le mena au suicide: en effet, il fit un noeud avec sa langue et se pendit avec. Mais, ignorant le cadavre d'Orochimaru qui se balançait sous la poutre de la maison, Sasuke cracha sur sa main pour la rendre glissante et pénétra l'anus de Itachi qui avec sa main massait le pénis de son frère.

Une partie de jambes en l'air s'engagea entre les deux ennemis durant un bon bout de temps. Sasuke résista très longtemps mais Itachi, qui n'avait en fait pas beaucoup d'expérience par rapport à son petit frère, n'en pouvait plus et se libéra au bout de neuf secondes et demie la première fois.

- Je le savais!! fit Sasuke alors qu'Itachi éjaculait une énnième fois. C'est toi qui es trop faible!! Espèce d'éjaculateur précoce va!!

Et Sasuke s'enfuit en courant du lieu, laissant Itachi avec les deux cadavres, dans un désespoir profond. Itachi se sentait vraiment nul pour ce coup-là et il eut une envie soudaine de pleurer. Comme il était seul, il ne se gêna donc pas pour crier et pleurer très fort. Il voulait tant rentrer à Akatsuki: jamais il n'aurait dû quitter la grotte, même si elle était puante d'une odeur de sperme séché. Il voulait tant retrouver Kisame, même si celui-ci puait le poisson séché. Il voulait retrouver tous ses amis même s'ils étaient tous des pervers accomplis!

En pleurant encore, son oeil droit rougi par les larmes, Itachi ramassa le sac renfermant l'oeil de Kakashi, et se leva pour reprendre son chemin vers Konoha. Là bas, il essaierait de rendre l'oeil à Kakashi et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, celui-ci aurait trouvé l'oeil d'Itachi et qu'ils pourraient faire un échange.

* * *

_... à suivre au chapitre 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3: L'oeil retrouvé_**

Itachi était à l'entrée de Konoha lorsqu'il vit Naruto, Sakura et un autre gosse qui ressemblait un peu Sasuke. Ces trois jeunes allaient sortir du village, et comme Itachi connaissait déjà Naruto et Sakura, il en profita pour les interpeller, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les trois, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir son manteau, se dévoilant ainsi dans toute sa nudité puisqu'il ne portait jamais de vêtements sous son manteau d'Akatsuki.

Voyant un si beau - ou horrible spectacle selon les points de vue - Naruto dégueula et s'enfuit en courant tandis que Sakura saignait du nez, trop excitée à la vue de la queue légèrement rose d'Itachi. Mais elle ne tarda pas à s'évanouir à cause de la perte de sang. Seul le jeune qui ressemblait à Sasuke contemplait la bite d'Itachi avec des yeux attendris. Puis il sortit un crayon et des feuilles de son sac pour en faire un croquis en quelques secondes.

- Ah, bah, ça va me faire un souvenir: j'ai jamais vu de pénis aussi petit de ma vie! C'est pire que Naruto!

Choqué et blessé, Itachi referma son manteau avec hâte.

- Mais tu es qui, toi, petit insolent!? fit-il.

- Moi, c'est Sai, je suis constamment à la recherche de pénis plus ou moins grand. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu fais partie de mon bingo-book des plus petits pénis du monde! Congratulation! fit Sai avec un grand sourire accueillant.

- Putain, mais c'est super blessant ce que tu dis! fit Itachi.

- Il ne faut pas, s'expliqua Sai, tout ce qui est petit est mignon. Je trouve vraiment ton pénis très mignon, j'aurais même envie de le manger!

- Aaah mais sale pervers! Tu me dégoûtes! fit Itachi. Et puis, j'ai pas envie d'être mignon, moi! J'ai envie d'être beau! Formidable! Voire extraordinaire!

- Il est très dur d'avoir un pénis extraordinaire, répondit Sai en baissant sa culotte. Il faut au moins que ce soit un peu plus grand que le miens. Ce qui est difficile puisque mon pénis mesure 30 cm.

- Mais c'est inhumain!! s'exclama Itachi, maintenant très admiratif.

- Oh, c'est vous les pervers! Naruto m'a dit qu'il y avait un pervers à l'entrée de Konoha! fit alors Kakashi qui débarqua sans prévenir. Puis, regardant le pénis de Sai, il rajouta: c'est vrai que c'est une grosse perle!

Puis, comme Sai attendait, Kakashi baissa son masque et commença à masser le pénis de celui-ci avec sa langue en le fourrant dans sa bouche. Voyant cette scène se dérouler juste devant ses yeux, Itachi se rappela brusquement qu'il était venu à Konoha pour rendre l'oeil de Kakashi.

- Kakashi, fit-il donc, j'ai trouvé un oeil! Ne serait-ce pas ton oeil, par hasard?

Kakashi s'arrêta net en plein action et regarda l'oeil que lui tendait Itachi. Puis, en réfléchissant quelques secondes il affirma:

- Ah oui, c'est mon oeil. Hier, en me battant contre Hidan, celui-ci m'a arraché un oeil... mon oeil Sharingan justement et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le fuir. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un oeil sharingan m'est tombé sur la tête. Alors je l'ai utilisé mais je savais bien que c'était pas mon oeil parce qu'avec celui que j'ai en ce moment, j'arrive pas à lire les Paradis du Batifolages.

- Ah, alors, c'est mon oeil! fit Itachi, très content. Faudra qu'on se les échange parce que sinon, on va se retrouver avec des yeux qui ne sont pas de la bonne personne en nous!

- Oui, bonne idée.

Et les deux hommes s'échangèrent les yeux et Itachi se retrouva enfin avec son oeil. Tout content, Itachi enleva son manteau et commença à danser la macarena afin d'exprimer son bonheur. Sai, qui aimait déjà beaucoup Itachi, se déshabilla à son tour et commença à danser avec lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul. Kakashi, lui aussi content d'avoir retrouvé son oeil, fit de même. Et en quelques secondes, tout Konoha se retrouvait à danser la macarena à poils devant l'entrée du village.

- Quelle bonne fête! fit Itachi. Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir! C'est qu'on dansait souvent comme ça à poils à Konoha!

- Oui!! Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas à Konoha? demanda Kakashi. Tu pourrais de nouveau rejoindre l'ANBU et travailler pour le village. Ce serait vraiment bien! Tu as bien sûr tué plein de gens mais comme c'était tous des gens de ta famille, on va dire que c'était une petite querelle de famille et on laissera passer! Les gens de Konoha feront comme s'ils ne savaient rien!

- C'est très gentil de ta part! fit Itachi, prêt à accepter. Mais c'est alors que le visage de Kisame lui apparut avec en même temps une grande nostalgie. Alors, Itachi refusa.

- Ah bon, c'est dommage, remarqua Sai avec un sourire un peu triste, dire que je pensais enfin avoir trouvé un ami en ton pénis! Enfin, c'est pas grave, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à Akatsuki si tu veux. Comme en ce moment, on est en trêve, je ne risquerai rien tout seul.

- Merci, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes, fit Itachi, un peu triste aussi car il aimait bien Sai. Tu sais, avant de venir ici, j'avais perdu mon oeil gauche parce que je me suis battu avec les membres d'Akatsuki... J'ai tué tout le monde à part Kisame, celui que j'aime.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! fit alors Sai. Je viens de croiser Tobi y'a quelques heures, il était bel et bien en vie! Tu as dû rêver, Itachi! Et puis, d'ailleurs, Tobi disait qu'ils avait emprisonné un de leurs membres dans une illusion parce qu'il était devenu fou. C'est certainement de toi qu'il parlait!

- Alors, ils sont tous en vie!? s'exclama gaiement Itachi.

- Oui, je te le promets!

Tout content, Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Sai sur la bouche et de l'enlacer très fort. A ce moment-là, Kisame, qui était venu le chercher, apparut:

- Itachi!? s'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui!? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais quitter Akatsuki pour lui!?

- Kisame!! fit Itachi. J'avais tant envie de te voir! c'est un miracle que tu sois réapparu devant moi! Ça va? Et les autres, ils sont encore en vie?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Aaah, Kisame! Je t'ai souvent dit que tu puais le poisson et je t'ai souvent rejeté mais en vérité, je t'aime! Et c'est en étant très loin de toi durant tout ce temps que je m'en suis rendu compte! Je sais, je suis nul mais je t'aime!!

- Itachi, je suis content que tu me dises tout ça, répondit Kisame en pleurant d'émotion. J'ai toujours été mis à l'écart par tous les autres membres d'Akatsuki parce que je puais le poisson mais tu étais le seul à bien vouloir faire équipe avec moi alors je me suis tout suite attaché à toi! Et j'avais peur de t'avouer mon amour parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais d'un homme qui pue comme moi! Mais je suis rassuré parce que c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas!

Et Kisame sauta dans les bras d'Itachi, qui aimait en vérité le poisson, surtout les sushis et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aimait tant Kisame mais ça, il le gardait pour lui.

- Hum, bon, je vous laisse alors, fit Sai, qui se sentait de trop. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais voir le pénis de Kisame.

- Pas de problème, fit Kisame en baissant son froc, parce que lui, il avait toujours quelque chose sur lui sous son manteau d'Akatsuki.

Et satisfait, Sai dessina le pénis de Kisame sur son cahier. Mais le jeune artiste était bien peiné de quitter Itachi: dire que c'était l'homme qui avait le plus petit pénis de sa connaissance! Un pénis si mignon...

- Itachi, demanda-t-il alors, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Demande toujours...

- Est ce que tu peux me donner ton pénis en souvenir, s'il te plaît, il est si mignon, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui!

- Kisame, qu'est ce que tu en penses? demanda Itachi.

- Vas-y donnes lui, moi j'aime que les grosses mentules de toute façon, fit Kisame nonchalamment.

Alors, Itachi coupa sa bîte et alors qu'il pissait le sang comme jamais, il tendit la queue fraîchement enlevée à Sai qui tout content, la rangea dans son sac et rentra à Konoha en sautillant.

- Itachi, rentrons à Akatsuki!

- Oh, oui...

Porté par les bras de Kisame, Itachi se dirigeait vers la grotte d'Akatsuki. Bientôt, des paysages familiers se firent voir, et une douce chaleur envahit le coeur d'Itachi. Comme c'était bon de se diriger vers sa maison...!

- Ah au fait, on a un nouveau chef à Akatsuki! annonça Kisame alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

- Ah?

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui baise super bien et qui est super endurant en plus! C'est vraiment le roi du sexe ce gars-là! Tout le monde l'admire et tout le monde s'est mis d'accord pour qu'il soit le nouveau chef ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être content de le voir!

Et comme ils étaient arrivés devant la grotte d'Akatsuki, Itachi descendit des bras de Kisame pour se faire accueillir par tous ses amis, qui étaient super contents de le retrouver de nouveau sain d'esprit. Puis, les membres d'Akatsuki se serrèrent pour laisser place au nouveau chef:

- Salut éjaculateur précoce! fit Sasuke. La prochaine réunion de partouze, c'est la semaine prochaine, mercredi à quatre heures du matin! J'espère que tu y seras.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! cria Itachi qui voulut s'enfuir en courant.

- Stop, on ne fuit pas Akatsuki comme ça! On t'a laissé filer une fois mais si tu recommences, tu iras direct à l'asile psychiatrique! Yeah!! fit Deidara en se mettant devant Itachi.

- Non, pas Sasuke, pas lui!! pleurait maintenant Itachi. Je l'aime pas!

Et comme Sasuke commençait à se branler devant Itachi pour lui montrer qu'il était bien plus résistant que lui, Itachi ne tenant plus, s'arracha les deux yeux pour ne plus rien voir et jeta ses yeux loin de lui. Il s'accrocha ensuite à Kisame qu'il reconnut par son odeur de poisson séché et s'écria:

- Kisame, quittons ensemble Akatsuki et marrions-nous!

- D'accord, chéri!

Et Kisame, portant Itachi, s'enfuit tant bien que mal d'Akatsuki. Tous les deux allèrent dans un pays assez lointain où les mariages gay entre ninja étaient autorisés. Mais comme Itachi n'avait plus ses yeux, ce n'était pas très pratique pour Kisame, qui ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, de peur qu'il casse quelque chose durant son absence. Alors Kisame décida d'aller tuer quelqu'un pour lui piquer ses yeux et les donner à Itachi.

Kisame s'attaqua donc à une personne au hasard et lui piqua ses yeux. Et lorsque Itachi eut de nouveau des yeux, celui-ci fut de très mauvaise humeur: en effet, il n'arrêtait plus de mâter les filles dans les bains publics et il voulait à tout prix lire des livres plus érotiquement pervers les uns que les autres.

- C'est pas vrai! fit Itachi, ce sont les yeux de qui que tu m'as ramenés?

- D'un vieux, il disait qu'il s'appelait Jiraya et qu'il devait finir d'écrire le Paradis des Baiseurs.

- Quoi! Mais c'est pas possible! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir des yeux de gens normaux!? s'énerva Itachi. J'en peux plus avec tous ces pervers moi! Il faut absolument que je retrouve mes yeux, tu sais, ceux que j'ai balancés pour ne plus voir Sasuke.

- Mais Itachi, tes yeux sont perdus à jamais parce que quand tu m'as dit qu'on devait fuir Akatsuki ensemble, je les ai écrasés avec mes pieds sans faire exprès! Alors tu devras te contenter des yeux de Jiraya, lui annonça Kisame.

- Pff! Espèce de nul! soupira Itachi, qui alluma la télé sur une chaîne où un film porno passait justement. Je vais devoir me faire des films pornos à longueur de journée maintenant.

- Mais ça me dérange pas, dit Kisame, moi ça m'excite tout ça alors tu n'as qu'à regarder les trucs pornos pendant que moi, je te ramone le derrière.

- Marché conclu!

Et c'est ainsi que le couple Itachi Kisame se forma, et tout fut réglé entre eux. Comme quoi, lorsque l'Amour s'en mêle, tout devient très simple, même les choses les plus compliquées, les plus désordonnées et les plus connes, comme cette fanfiction. 

FIN

Voilà c'est fini!!! Fans d'Itachi, insultez moi, je vous prie!! ... Ne vous gênez surtout pas, je m'insulterais moi-même si j'étais schizo. lol Sinon, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus :-)


End file.
